


In the eye of the beholder

by will_p



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Bickering, Denial of Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vampire Bites, Worth being Worth
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Worth non è ciò che si potrebbe definirebello, non esattamente.
Relationships: Conrad Achenleck/Doc Worth
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	In the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il prompt _le occhiaie possono essere attraenti_ alla [Notte Bianca #2](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/12108.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).

Worth non è ciò che si potrebbe definire _bello_ , non esattamente, non in questa realtà e a dirla tutta neppure in quella di un film sugli anni sessanta in cui il protagonista porta i segni della propria dannazione addosso come una medaglia.

Worth non è romanticamente pallido, non è sottile ed elegante, è emaciato, tutto angoli e spigoli, ed è di un grigio che lo fa sembrare malato. È sporco, trascurato, e guardandoli insieme non si direbbe minimamente che dei due il vampiro è _Conrad_ , se non fosse per il fatto che ha due - be’, okay, una zanna e che non respira.

Worth non è bello e a lui non _piace_ , per l’amor di dio. È un cazzone odioso e pieno di sé per una laurea fasulla, che viene da lui a farsi mordere solo perché è totalmente pazzo e non riesce a farselo alzare senza un morso o due e, naturalmente, perché vive per sfotterlo a morte e rendere la sua non-vita un inferno. Se Worth smettesse di inquinare il mondo con le sue sigarette e la sua irritante presenza sarebbe tutto più bello.

Conrad _odia_ Worth, davvero.

“‘n mi toccare.”

“Non lo sto facendo,” dice Conrad, sfiorandogli la fronte. Sembra quasi sereno quando dorme, o cerca di dormire. Un bimbo addormentato, con i tratti più affilati di un coltello e una bocca che sa di alcol e nicotina.

“Sm’tila,” biascica, agitando debolmente una mano nel tentativo di allontanarlo. “Se vuoi parlare dei tuoi sentimenti vatti a chiudere in bagno a piangere.”

Conrad sbuffa. “Sentimenti, ti piacerebbe.”

Worth apre un occhio iniettato di sangue e lo guarda male, anche se smette di protestare e si stringe un po’ a lui, addolcito un po’ dal sesso, un po’ dall’improvvisa anemia, un po’ da qualsiasi cosa abbia preso prima di presentarsi davanti alla sua porta. “Finocchio,” borbotta, e okay, forse non proprio addolcito.

O forse Conrad deve essersi bevuto troppa di quella roba che Worth aveva nel sangue, se trova tenero il modo in cui chiude gli occhi e piega la testa verso il suo petto.

Ma Worth non è _tenero_. Non è gentile, non è bello, e di sicuro non ci sono sentimenti di mezzo. E lui - si ripete, mentre disegna il contorno delle sue occhiaie con la punta delle dita, appena lo sente russare piano contro la propria spalla - non è e non sarà mai, nemmeno tra cent’anni, un po’ innamorato di lui.


End file.
